


Tangled

by allysonwonderlnd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Solas Smut, lavellan/sera/solas smut, lavellan/sera/solas trash, one shot smut, one shot trash, sera smut, sera trash, sera/lavellan smut, solas trash, solas/lavellan smut, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonwonderlnd/pseuds/allysonwonderlnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Solas have plans for an unsuspecting Lavellan</p><p>Alternative title: Look at this beautiful trash I've made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Tallea's name is pronounce Tahl-ya. To avoid confusion with the bodies, it's always Tallea's being touched.

Tangled

 

    Tallea, Sera, and Solas were in Tallea’s quarters sharing a bottle of wine. She was sitting in between Solas’s legs, her back resting on his chest, while Sera was sitting at the end of the bed. They had just gotten back to Skyhold the day before after a grueling experience at the Winter Palace. They were passing around the bottle of wine between them, laughing at the Orlesian nobles and how she managed to beat them at their own game.

    “The look on their faces, yeah? I thought Celene was going to die right there.” Sera laughed as she spoke. “None of them expected to have their shite exposed. Serves ‘em right.” Tallea joined in the laughter as Solas began rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

    “I think we’ve all heard enough about the ball.” Tallea could see Sera’s amused eyes lock with Solas’s. Though she couldn’t see his face, she could sense his slight head nod. “I think it’s about time we do something else.” Sera nodded in agreement and something in her eyes changed.

    “What did you-” Tallea was cut off by the surprise of his lips on her neck. His hands moved from her arms to her waist, curling around her until they made their way to her stomach. “Solas, Sera is right here!”

    “I’m well aware of where Sera is.” The vibration of his words on her neck traveled down her spine. His hands began to undo the lower buttons of her beige shirt. Slightly mortified, Tallea’s eyes met the other woman’s. Sera’s face said it all.

    “Wait! Did you two...did you plan this?” Her voice started panicked, but twisted into curiosity.

    “We thought you could use a break. You deserve a bit of-”

    “-fun.” Solas finished. His fingers continued their way up her buttons as his mouth nibbled her neck. Tallea let out a small breathe of arousal as his fingers found and released the last button. “I do remember, quite clearly, your confession to me that you’ve always wanted to be with a woman.” His hand slide beneath her opened shirt, finding one of her breasts. Sera’s eyes had a playful sparkle as they followed where his hand went. Tallea wanted to melt right then, but she was still trying to wrap her mind around what was happening.

    “So what? You just went up to Sera and asked her if she wanted to have sex with us?” Sera giggled as she began to crawl up Tallea’s body. Solas’s lips brushed up her neck until his mouth and tongue found her earlobe.

    “She made a comment on how nice your butt is.”

    “It is a very nice bum,” Sera breathed out. Her fingers were following down the edge of Tallea’s shirt. They stopped half way down and gently pushed it out of the way, exposing Tallea’s free breast. Solas removed his hand from her other breast and placed both hands on her shoulders.

    “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the flirting between you two.” His lips broke away from her neck as his fingers curled under her shirt, gently lifting her up to take it off of her. He pulled her back down against his chest. “See Sera, I told you she doesn’t wear small clothes.”

    “Sorry I doubted ya.” A smile curled on Sera’s lips. “Tallea, this is about you, not us. If you want us to stop just say so, yeah?” When she didn’t say anything Sera leaned in and claimed her mouth. Tallea groaned into Sera’s mouth as the woman palmed her breast.

    Solas’s hands stroked her stomach, moving farther down to undo the strings of her pants. She could feel him growing hard against the small of her back as he slid a hand down to her mound. His fingers teased her lips while Sera broke away from the kiss, leaving a hot, wet trail with her mouth from her jaw to her chest. Sera’s mouth found one nipple while her hand teased and pinched the other. Tallea whimpered as she rested her head back on Solas’s shoulder. His mouth found her neck again, biting and sucking along the curve to her shoulder. His fingers slid in between her slick folds, swirling them around her clit. Tallea’s hands grasped the sides of his legs above his knees, slightly digging in her nails. He gently bit down, growling into her shoulder. His fingers circled around her clit with more pressure as Sera’s tongue moved in unison around her nipple. Tallea moaned and squirmed between them. They were musicians, she was their instrument and they were playing her together, perfectly.

    Sera pulled at her nipple with her teeth before moving her mouth down to Tallea’s stomach. Solas removed his hand from her warmth. Before he was able to move both hands out of the way, Sera grabbed the wrist of the hand that had been teasing Tallea, relentlessly, and stuck his fingers in her mouth. Sera locked eyes with Tallea as she slid Solas’s fingers out of her mouth.

    “Just like strawberries,” she purred. Sera’s mouth resumed it’s travel down Tallea’s stomach. Her hands slid down the woman’s waist to her hips. Fingers felt their way down to her pants. Tallea arched herself against Solas and Sera removed them. Solas was completely hard against Tallea’s back as Sera’s tongue moved up and down her wet lips. Sera’s tongue finally made it’s way between the folds flicking her clit. Tallea’s head fell back on Solas’s shoulder as she moaned and panted, unable to controlling the rolling of her hips. He dragged his fingers up her body, starting at her waist and ending at her breasts. His hands rubbed each breast simultaneously, her nipples sliding through fingers. Turning her head to face him, she took a moment to watch him intensely stare at Sera swirling her tongue on her clit. When it registered with him that she was watching him, his face turned towards her. The look in his eyes drove her over the edge.

    Sera slid two fingers in her and continued to find sweet spots inside Tallea. Solas watched her close her eyes and moan. He could sense that she was getting close. As she panted, squirmed, and shook his member twitched against her back. His mouth devoured hers as she came.


End file.
